Harry Potter and the Bride of the Light
by trainingtobeanangel
Summary: First Fic! Please read and review, be nice. Harry stays over at Hermione's for the summer. What happens when he starts having feelings for her? :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am the wonderful JKR... Only joking:) I am not, unfortunately, the owner of Harry Potter, this humble story is nothing compared to the real thing...**

Please read and review! Enjoy! Jenny : )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It was a hazy summer afternoon in the beginning of the holidays and Harry was lying underneath the window sill as he very often did to avoid the Dursleys. He was in a thoughtful mood and merely lay there watching the sky as the clouds went past. He missed his godfather Sirius.. He found that the grief was too overwhelming to share his emotions with his closest friends - Ron and Hermione. There was also the problem that he had spent all his life hiding his true feelings, other than anger, from the Dursleys and it had become somewhat a habit of his. He thought of the Prophecy and the unfairness of life: why did he have to be the Chosen One? Why did everyone around him evaporated into a mere memory of his life? Why couldn't he have his parents? Yet as he asked himself these questions he knew that that was the way of life... He sighed and got up to go back in the house.

He walked into his bedroom and found Hedwig waiting for him with some letters. He stroked Hedwig thoughtfully and untied the letters from her leg. He then sat down and tore open a letter that was scruffily written by Ron:

_Dear Harry,_

_How's is going? I'm sorry about Sirius, I mean, he was a great guy..._

The ink was smudged; Harry could tell that Ron was as heartbroken about Sirius as he himself was.

_I'm going with the family to see Charlie in Romania so I guess this means no bunking out at my place like every other summer, eh?_

Harry, despite the feeble joke, smiled at himself thinking suddenly of all the times he had spent at The Burrow.

_I wrote to Mione and she said she was gonna sort something out for you so that you didn't have to spend all your time trying not to jinx that bunch of gits you call relatives. Anyway, I hope that everything's going ok._

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

Harry scribbled down a note saying that everything was about as good as it could get (not very) and that he hoped that Charlie and everyone else was ok. Thinking that this was good enough for Ron, he sealed and tied it to Hedwig to deliver it. In the meantime he tore open the other letter he'd received and recognized the impossibly neat handwriting of Hermione's.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I'm really sad about... you know. Well, Ron's going to Romania and I'm going to Rome._

Harry felt a pang of self - pity, he was going to spend the whole summer with the Dursleys. Extremely unhappy about this, Harry continued to read the letter.

_I didn't want you to stay with the dreadful Dursleys so I've arranged for you to come to Rome with me and my parents._

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione was inviting _him_ on holiday with her.

_Try to convince the Dursleys to let you go... Without threatening to jinx them, please. Phone me and tell me if you can come. I hope you're alright._

_Love, Hermione xxx_

Harry was not prepared to lose this chance to spend a holiday once again with his friend, he knew exactly what to do...

"Uncle Vernon, can I go to Rome with a friend for the holiday?"

Vernon, who had been watching the TV, turned around to face Harry. His small eyes narrowed and his round face turned purple as beetroot, as usual.

"No." he said in a threatening manner.

"Yes, I will, whether you like it or not."

"NO, YOU BLOODY WILL NOT! "

"Oh that is a shame, considering the fact that you could have gotten rid of me for a year or so..."

Vernon eyed him suspiciously.

"All I have to do is to let you go, right?"

"Absolutely."

"And if I don't"

"If you don't, then I will be forced to turn Ikkle Dudders, here into a pig... Accidentally of course."

Dudley gave out a terrified squeal and clutched his huge bottom tightly causing Harry to smirk and comment,

"Wimp."

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN MY SON AND YES YOU CAN GO ON HOLIDAY WITH YOUR FILTHY FRIENDS, ANYTHING TO GET YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Thank you." and that was the end of it. Harry felt his heart lighten a considerable amount and went directly to the phone to inform Hermione of the good news.

"Hello? Hermione Granger speaking."

"Hey, 'Mione. How's it going?"

"Harry? Is that really you?" startled voice asked.

"The one and only." Hermione sounded different. Her voice was so silky and gentle that Harry wouldn't have recognised it as Hermione's.

"Ha. Well, I suppose you rang to tell me that you can't come with us?" a disappointed voice asked.

"Actually, quite the opposite."

A stunned silence followed. Hermione had startled herself, she was actually wrong about something as trivial as this. Besides the point, Harry's voice had also sounded strange, she barely recognised it. He spoke softly as if there were a great burden placed on him and his voice was deeper. Hermione found that Harry's voice had attracted her greatly. _What? This is not possible, I'm not going to let myself go round thinking that Harry's voice is..._

"Er, 'Mione, you still there?"

"Wha...oh. yes. Well pick you up tomorrow at around 10 o'clock, ok?"

"Uh, ok."

There was another awkward silence but this time Hermione broke it.

"So Ill see you tomorrow."

"Guess so."

"Bye."

"See you."

According to Harry, that was the weirdest conversation he had ever held with anyone in his life. He started packing and the thought was dismissed.

Next morning, Harry woke at around 9 o'clock and finished packing his bags. Then he spent half and hour pacing up and down the living room rather nervously, the reason for his nervousness was unknown to him... At exactly 10 o'clock, the doorbell rang and Vernon opened the door not to find the postman with his mail but a tall, slender girl.

"Who are you?" Vernon asked rudely.

"I'm Hermione Granger and I've come to pick up Harry" she said rather coolly.

"BOY, come here you, you never told me that your friend was a _girl._"

"You never asked, Uncle Vernon" Harry replied.

"Humph. Well, get out of my sight and hurry up, I don't want the neighbours seeing."

But Harry was already carrying out his trunk, suitcase and bird cage. Hermione's parents came out of a Mercedes Jeep.

"Hello Harry. It's nice of you to join us..."

"No, I owe you a lot for letting me come with you." Harry interrupted firmly. He held out his hand for Hermione's parents to shake.

After that, Mr Granger helped Harry to put his belongings in the boot. Harry then got into the back of the car to sit next to Hermione. The two talked for a while, asking how each other were, planning what they were going to do in Rome. But then they fell in silence, each wanting to say more but unable to. Hermione began to observe Harry. He had grown a considerable amount during the time they hadn't seen each other. Although he was still rather thin, lean muscles had begun to ripple throughout his body. His jet black hair was as untidy as usual but his eyes told her he had seen too much and there was an essence of pity and maturity. Hermione felt a surge of sympathy wave through her, she felt as if she wanted to embrace Harry and hold him forever. His facial appearance was charming but his eyes gave way to mystery - a mystery that filled Hermione... Harry felt eyes that were watching him, he turned to look at Hermione who blushed and looked out the window once more. Harry's heart was beating fast and it had been doing so since he first saw her on the doorstep. Hermione's lavender scent was faint but enough for Harry to breathe it in. He began to spar with his own conscience._ What am I doing? I cant go round thinking about 'Mione like that. She's my best friend, strictly out of bounds..._

"We're here, Harry."

"Oh, ok."

In front of him Harry saw a simple modern red - brick detached house but the house had definitely felt loving and caring. Seeming to read his mind, Hermione took hold of Harry's hand, a sensational buzz, and lead him in.

"You'll be sleeping in the guest room for three days and then we go to Rome."

"Sounds great."

"Come on, I'll show you the grand tour of the house."

And so they set off together and finally they came to Harry's room.

"If there's anything you need just call me, ok?"

"Thanks a lot, 'Mione, this means a lot to me..." Harry spoke quietly.

"Its no..."

Hermione could not carry on because Harry had taken hold of her into a tight hug. Stunned but quick to recovery, Hermione returned the hug. Two great tears welled up in his eyes and Harry began to sob. He sat on the bed and Hermione sat beside him trying to soothe him. Harry then spoke of all the grief he had hidden in his heart until there was no darkness left to burden him. Hermione listened with sorrow in her heart and when he had finished, she spoke with a soft gentle voice and touch:

"Harry, I'm always here for you and so is Ron. If anything's wrong we'll go through it together... Get some sleep, you look exhausted."

Hermione sat on the edge of Harry's bed and held his hand until he fell asleep, she bent down to kiss his cheek. Feeling tired herself, she retired to her own room and fell into a deep dreamless sleep...

The next morning Hermione woke up and she went to Harry's room to find that he had also woken.

"Shall we go down to breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, I'm kinda starving."

"Boys, honestly."

"What?"

"Well, is it just me or is it that boys are always hungry?"

"Hmm. What do you plan on doing today?"

"I thought we'd go shopping for some new clothes for you."

"What's wrong with the stuff I wear?" demanded Harry defensively.

"Harry, half the clothes that you wear are torn or twice the size of you."

"But I haven't got much money on me..."

"Don't worry, I'm paying."

"But..."

"No buts..."

After breakfast they took the bus to town and bought Harry: two pairs of jeans; a few T-shirts; a jacket and shorts. The day after that, the pair of the went swimming and Harry attempted to drown Hermione. Day after day the pair grew closer and they began to understand something they had never seen in each other before. Then came the day when they set off to the airport to fly to Rome.

* * *

What did you think? Review, please, please, please... Oh by the way, can somebody please tell me what a Oneshot is? Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Moonrise Hotel and went directly to find their rooms. It turned out that Hermione's room was directly opposite Harry's. That night they retired to their rooms early after the tiring journey. Meanwhile Mr and Mrs Granger were discussing the very interesting subject of Harry and Hermione.

"Dear, have noticed anything strange about Harry and Hermione?" asked Mrs Granger.

"No, should I have?" mumbled Mr Granger from behind a newspaper, who was sitting in a comfortable armchair with a mug of coffee balanced on his lap.

"Men, honestly! Isn't it somewhat obvious that Hermione has affections for Harry..."

"WHAT!" Mr Granger had jumped out of the chair and knock the mug onto the floor.

"There's no need to overreact, darling."

"I am most certainly not overreacting!" cried a dignified Mr Granger, "This is my daughter we are talking about, and I don't want little Hermione to... be doing things with Harry." Mr Granger blushed at that last remark.

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry about Harry and Hermione 'doing things'."

"He had better bloody well not..." remarked Mr Granger darkly.

Mrs Granger looked at him distastefully, "There's no need to use such vulgar language, you know, dear."

"I'll use whatever language I like when things concern my precious daughter."

"Well, if you can't figure it out for yourself, I may as well tell you. Harry and Hermione are both struggling to reveal their feelings for each other. And I think we should give them some space to let them get closer."

"Most certainly not."

"Hermione won't be 'little precious Hermione' forever you know, however much I want her to. Harry seems perfectly trustworthy to me." sniffed Mrs Granger.

"Women, always thinking about trust and love..." he muttered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked dangerously.

"Um, nothing dear... You know that I always agree with you." he said hastily.

Mrs Granger gave a satisfactory nod and he sighed with relief.

"Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight."

The next morning, Harry woke up at around 9 o'clock, knowing that Hermione would be eager to start sightseeing. He brushed his teeth and got changed into a pair of khaki combats and black T - shirt. Harry walked across the landing and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door, stepped inside, he could distinctly smell Hermione's lavender.

"Morning, 'Mione."

"Morning, Harry..."

Hermione sat the dressing table and was brushing her hair. She was wearing a white strapped top and khaki shorts. Harry found her dazzling and felt that if he didn't hug her he would die...

"You look really nice."

Hermione blushed at the comment and Harry smiled.

"You too."

"I know, I'm just so charming."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, where to?"

"Oh well, I figured we could go and see the Vatican, that is, if you want to."

"Sounds great."

"Ok, I'll go see if Mum and Dad want to come."

"Ok, I'll wait in the lobby for you?"

"Yeah." said Hermione and Harry left the room. _Why did I just blush? I must have looked so stupid in front of Harry..._

Hermione got up and left for her parents room.

"Hey Mum, me and Harry are going to the Vatican, we were wondering if you and Dad wanted to join us."

"Oh no dear, it's much too early to go sightseeing for us. Why don't you and Harry go alone?"

"Ok, Dad?"

"Whatever your mother says." he replied rather moodily. This was strange because Hermione's dad was usually a very cheerful man, Hermione assumed that he hadn't slept well yesterday night.

"When do you want us back, Mum?"

"Around 4 o'clock."

"Ok, see you."

"Have fun, dear."

At that, Hermione left their room and Mrs Granger turned to face her husband and said,

"See, dear, now that wasn't too hard was it?"

"Humph."

Harry was sitting in the lobby reading a newspaper when Hermione came up behind him and said,

"Boo!"

Harry jumped out of the chair, looking startled. Hermione laughed and declared,

"You should have seen your face, then... Ha, ha!"

"Well, shall we get going?" as he mock glared at her. To Harry's surprise, Hermione took his hand in hers and dragged him out of the hotel.

They were on the corner of the street leading to the Vatican when Hermione suddenly ran and cried,

"Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Harry chased after her and finally caught up with her. He grabbed her around the waist and carried her up the stairs leading to the cathedral. When the reached the top of the stairs Harry began tickling her, Hermione wrestled out of his arms and ran into the cathedral laughing. Harry, also laughing, followed her in. When they walked in, Harry's jaw dropped: he had never seen a cathedral so beautiful as this one. Hermione, also startled by the sheer beauty of the cathedral, had stopped laughing abruptly. They walked to the centre, looking around with dazzled expressions.

"I see that the cathedral has also won your hearts." a quiet voice came from the shadows and Hermione gave a faint shriek. Harry also surprised jumped and immediately reached for his wand, that wasn't there.

_Do not worry, I am merely an old man._ Harry gasped at the voice inside of his head and the voice seemed to chuckle. An old man came shuffling forward out of the shadows. This time it was Hermione's turn to be surprised.

"Harry, do you know who that is?"

"Well, judging by the robes, I think he's a priest..."

"Not just any priest, he's the Pope."

"What? Oh..."

The old man watched the two have their conversation and seemed faintly amused.

"Well, you are a very clever girl, not many children your age know who I am anymore."

Harry felt an overwhelming pride swell in his heart for Hermione. _That's my Hermione... Wait a minute, where did 'my Hermione' come from?_ The old man looked even more amused than before.

"I would like to give you a grand tour of the cathedral, if you don't mind, of course."

"We would be honoured to be in the presence of your company." gasped Hermione.

"Well, shall we?"

And so they did, they spent the morning and afternoon visiting the tombs of the previous Popes and listening to the stories behind every object, which the Pope seemed to hold, in the Vatican. Finally, they had seen everything in the Vatican and had ended up where they had met the Pope.

"I bid you good luck and farewell, Chosen One."

"What? How do..."Harry was obviously startled by this title.

"Harry, isn't it obvious? The Pope is a wizard..." said Hermione.

"Very good, however, you don't seem surprised? Why?"

"Every object seemed to come to hand when you wanted it to and when you finished with them they vanished. I've read about this form of wandless magic before..."

"My, my, you are very well informed, no?"

Hermione blushed and Harry felt the overwhelming pride again.

"Well, Lord Voldemort is not one who can be easily defeated but I sense that you have a pure heart and will strive on."

"Thank you." Harry replied simply.

"When the time comes, all of good hearts will stand together against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters." The Pope's eyes clouded and seemed distant but then he suddenly came back to his senses and smiled kindly at them.

"It has been my pleasure meeting the two of you... Dio benedi voi entrambi."

He bent to kiss Hermione's cheek and then Harry's.

"Now, run along and have fun for this is Roma."

With that, Harry and Hermione bid him goodbye and walked away. They had walked down the street and then suddenly Harry turned to Hermione and asked,

"What did he say at the end, do you know?"

"You, mean Dio benedi voi entrambi?"

"Yeah, that."

"I think it means 'God bless you both'."

"How do you know Italian?"

"Oh, I just picked it up somewhere."

"Oh."

They walked a little further and stopped outside an Italian restaurant, then it suddenly struck them that they were ravenous. So they walked inside and sat at a table by the window. They ordered a pizza and some lemonade. They sat in silence and watched each other as they ate the pizza. Harry wolfed down three slices of pizza and Hermione ate two, there was one slice of pizza left but they sat and ignored it. They felt that someone was watching them and they turned towards the window to see an old Chinese man dressed in rags staring at the slice of pizza. As if reading each other's minds, they stood up and went outside to greet the man.

"Excuse me, would you like to come and join us?" Hermione asked gently.

"That is very kind of you." croaked the old man.

"Nonsense." replied Harry.

Without further ado, they led the old man into the restaurant where they sat down at their table. The old man wolfed down the last slice of pizza. Their hearts filled with compassion and they ordered another pizza and some coffee. When the old man had finished eating, he leaned back on his chair and looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Thank you, again."

"It's no problem..." answered Harry and Hermione in unison.

The old man smiled and said,

"My name is Sheng Xia and for your kindness I have a gift for you both. So close, you are and yet not. Like Yin and Yang - both opposites and yet together they form a balance in life: day and night; fire and water; the sun and the moon. You Harry Potter, are the day, the fire and the sun. You have strength to hold you and a will to guide you. Your will shines bright and cowers all those who stand against you. You Hermione Granger, are the night, the water and the moon. Like the water you have the stillness of mind, like the night you can hide yourself from predators and like the moon you are luminous and the light you give is warm and loving. Together day and night is the life of a human, fire and water the earth remains dry, the sun and the moon together diminishes all darkness. The Chosen One and his Friend."

Sheng opened his palm and showed two necklaces, one with Yin and the other with Yang. He joined the two pieces together to form a perfect circle. He placed Yin around Harry's neck and Yang around Hermione's neck and joined them together.

Sheng began to speak,

"The necklaces have a certain power within them that you must unlock."

"How do we unlock them and what powers do they have?" asked Harry.

The old man smiled,

"All in good time, Harry."

"Sheng, who are you really?" questioned Hermione.

"I am Sheng Xia, the last in the line of the prophets of Xia."

"You're really a prophet."

"Yes, the paths that lie ahead of the Chosen One and the Bride of the Light are dangerous but not doomed. In these times, the Chosen One and the Bride of the Light must hold each other safely in their hearts. Now I must leave you..."

There was a flash of light and Sheng was gone. Harry and Hermione looked around, nobody had noticed the flash of light. Harry and Hermione sat in thoughtful silence.

_If I'm the Chosen One, then whose the Bride of the Light? And what powers do these necklaces hold? Sheng said to 'hold each other safely in their hearts'. Wait, does that mean whoever the Bride of the Light is, this means that I'll fall in love with them... But that's impossible! I'm in love with Hermione but she can't be the Bride of the Light... If only she knew..._

_I wonder who the Bride of the Light is? If Harry's the Chosen One then he loves the Bride of the Light. Oh, I would give anything for it to be me. I think I'm just going to have to come to terms with the fact that I'm in love with Ha... _

"Uh, earth to 'Mione." Harry waved his hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Wha... oh, I was just thinking."

"About Sheng?"

"Yeah, what he said was kind of obscure."

"Tell me about it."

"So, it's 2 o'clock and we don't have to get back until 4 o'clock, what shall we do?"

"Why don't we go to the Colosseum? It'll be cool."

From the restaurant, Harry knew that it took about 10 minutes to get to the Colosseum.

"Yeah, sure, let's go."

Harry and Hermione stood up and he took her hand in his and they walked out of the restaurant.

As they walked down the streets, Hermione thought in amazement: _Oh my god, Harry's actually holding my hand. Is it possible that he's..._

"'Mione, we're here."

"Ok."

They walked to the entrance and paid to go in, Harry slid the tickets into his pocket and they entered the Colosseum. All the Colosseum really was, was a huge ruined arena but still, Harry and Hermione stood in the arena feeling very small. They walked around the Colosseum and they told and laughed at each other with graphic stories of how gladiators battled to their deaths in this very arena... Harry stopped walking.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"'Mione, can you guess who the Bride of the Light is?"

"No."

Harry decided that it was now or never.

"Do you think it could be you?" he spoke softly, his green eyes were sparkling and intense.

"No, I don't think so, I'm 'his Friend', remember?"

Hermione's heart was racing, she was thinking of all the things she wanted to say to him...

"I don't want the Bride of the Light, that is, if it's not you."

Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes and she felt alive.

"Hermione, I think I'm in love with you. I hope you don't mind."

"Harry, you can't, remember what Sheng said..."

"What was that?"

Harry didn't seem to be paying attention anymore. His lips parted and his head was inching slowly towards Hermione's face. He wrapped his arms around her waist...

"Harry, I..."

She broke off and Harry kissed her tenderly on the lips. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it had thrown them both into eternity. It was a love that was stronger than words could supply. Neither of the wanted to let go but did and broke off. The happy couple walked hand in hand back to the hotel, feeling very tired after the day's excitement.

* * *

Sorry! pls dont kill me! i meant 2 update ages ago but neva got round to it. Thanx to all my reviewers. Thanks, luv jen : ) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The last day of the holiday had finally come, Harry woke up early to go and explore a ruined belltower he had seen previously.

The bell was said to have been made of pure solid gold, it was worth all the riches in the world put together. It was a story that had been passed down for many generations and nobody knew whether it was true anymore. The bell was stolen by the Thief Lord of Italy and he melted it into a million gold coins and lived like a rich lord, on the coins, forever. The tower was an ancient mystery and like any other ancient building it had become an attraction to many tourists.

Harry climbed to the very top of the tower where the bell would have supposedly been, he looked around and gasped. The belltower overlooked the whole city of Rome and the rising sun on the far horizon. Harry knew that Hermione would have given anything in the world to see its view and he sought to make plans...

It was around half past 8 in the evening, after Harry and the Grangers had finished dining in the hotel restaurant. Harry stood and spoke.

"I think I'll go for a walk. 'Mione, you coming?"

"Yes, ok, I think I will."

"Great."

Mrs Granger beamed at the two, somehow knowing that they had finally gotten together. Mr Granger, on the other hand, looked at the young couple suspiciously and shrugged.

They walked until they came to the belltower and Harry stopped,

"'Mione, I got a surprise for you, want to go inside?"

"Um, are you sure, Harry?"

"Close your eyes."

Harry took her hands and gently led her up the staircase. When they reached the very top, Harry let his hands drop to his sides, Hermione looked around and gasped.

"Harry, it's beautiful..."

"Yeah it is but not as beautiful as you." Harry said softly, stepping closer to Hermione.

"Harry..." Hermione whispered, she tilted her head and parted her lips for the kiss she knew that was coming... They finally broke off and Harry drew her in and held her, he kissed her forehead and breathed in her faint lavender perfume. They turned to face the horizon and watched the dying sun, soon to be replaced by the stars and moon.

Hermione touched the necklace that held Yang thoughtfully. _I love him so much, I never want to let him go... _Harry was startled to hear Hermione's voice in his head and looked at her hold her necklace. It suddenly struck him, he reached for his own necklace and thought, _I love you too. _Hermione jumped and looked at Harry questioningly. _Am I imagining things? _Harry smiled looking amused. _Nope._ Suddenly, Hermione realised too and a wide grin replaced her shocked look. So this was the power that the necklaces held within them, the power of communication. Delighted at having finally understood Sheng's meaning, they turned their backs on the moonrise and walked back to the hotel hand in hand.

They returned back to England two weeks before the new term was due to start. When they got into the house Harry helped carried Hermione's and his suitcases upstairs to their bedrooms. They unpacked their suitcases and raced down the stairs to the kitchen for a drink when they found two owls leaning on the window sill, one of which Harry recognised as Hedwig. They both carried letters that had the Hogwarts seal on it. There were two black envelopes that contained Harry and Hermione's OWLS. They tore open the envelopes to find that they had both done extremely well. Harry sighed with relief. _At least I can do the subjects I need to study to be an auror. _Harry and Hermione were filled with happiness but they suddenly felt tired. The couple made plans to go to Diagon Alley and buy their books and equipment the next day and with that they retired to their rooms.

Early next morning they travelled to Diagon Alley and went directly to Gringrotts to withdraw some money for the school year. Coincidentally they met Ron and his family there.

"Hi, Ron." said Hermione.

Ron turned around and his glum expression was replaced with elation.

"Hey, you two, how's it going?"

"Everything's going just great. How was Romania?" asked Harry.

"Oh, it was cool, Charlie showed us a new breed of dragons. They were called... Chinese Horntail... yeah that was it."

Ron was struggling to remember, this was because Hermione was on his mind. _My god, is that seriously 'Mione? She's so different... so pretty... She changed a lot, so beautiful... I wonder whether she feels the same way for me?_

"Ron, mate, you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm alright mate, no worries."

"Ok, well, if you two don't mind I'd like to go a get those books that I need." said Hermione impatiently.

"Well, let's go then." said Ron and Harry in unison.

As they walked down Diagon Alley to Flourish and Blotts, Harry and Hermione were mentally communicating their thoughts.

_Harry. Do you think we should tell Ron about us?_

_No, not yet, I don't think Ron's ready to take that kind of information._

_What does that mean?_

_I... don't know._

_Oh well, it won't hurt him to not know a few things about us..._

_Hmm..._

The trio entered Flourish and Blotts and bought their books. The spent the whole day in Diagon Alley and finally parted ways. When Ron was clearly out of sight, Hermione brushed her lips against Harry's cheek and blushed. Harry looked puzzled.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, I just felt like I wanted to."

"Next time you want a kiss, ask me and I'll snog you senseless." Harry said gruffly. Hermione giggled and blushed furiously and replied with a small nod.

That night, Harry knocked quietly on Hermione's door.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door and found Hermione reading through a large pile of her textbooks. _Typical 'Mione, _thought Harry.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey 'Mione, listen, I was kind of wondering whether we could talk for a while."

"Sure." Hermione turned her attention from the book to Harry.

"I got you something at Diagon Alley today."

"You did?" this surprised Hermione.

"Yeah."

"That was nice of you..." Harry flushed.

"Here, I hope you like it."

Harry sat down on the edge of her bed and handed her a small package wrapped in red and gold paper. She carefully tore the wrapping paper and laid it to one side. It was a slim box, she opened it and gasped.

"Harry, it's beautiful."

"There's nothing in the world that can match you though."

It was a necklace with a brown honey coloured sapphire that matched Hermione's eyes. Engraved on the front of the jewel was:

_Strictly the property of Harry James Potter_

_xxx_

There was a twinkle in her eyes and her face lit up with amusement.

"Oh, I'm your property now, am I?"

"Of course, I can't let you run off with a guy who's more charming than me. Not that there is one but what if?"

Hermione laughed and hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you."

Finally, the new school term came and Harry, Hermione and Ron were once again at Kings Cross Station waiting to start the sixth year. They sat and talked for a while but then they drifted in a silence. Ron watched Hermione all the time, but she didn't notice at all, neither did Harry for that matter. They were looking out the window of the compartment. In some ways Harry had become quiet and observant, much like Hermione but the sadness never left his eyes. During his time with her it had diminished and a new happiness had replaced it but he could never forget those memories that would haunt him for life...

_I think I've got a crush on her... the way she walks, the way she talks... It's all to die for. Should I tell or should I wait for her to find out..._

"We're nearly there, we should get changes into our robes." said Hermione. And so they did. When they reached Hogwarts, they walked to one of the carriages and got in. They went into the Great Hall and watched the Sorting as they did every year since they came to Hogwarts. They waved at Hagrid and nodded respectfully at Dumbledore. It suddenly occurred to them this this was one of the very last Sortings that they would ever see - although they were always interested, they had become accustomed to it and had begun to take it for granted...

The next morning, they received their timetables and they found that they had free periods at the same times on Mondays and Wednesdays. But the rest of the time Ron was in lessons while Harry and Hermione weren't. This was much to Ron's dislike - he wanted to spend more time with Hermione...

Thursday evening had come: Harry was at Quidditch practice and Ron was in the hospital wing after acquiring a nasty cut from an accident in Potions. Hermione sat in the library researching for her Muggles Studies essay - which wasn't due in for another 2 weeks, but Hermione had never been much of a slacker and saw no reason to start now. Ron, after being bandaged up by Madam Pomfrey, walked through the Gryffindor common room and sneaked quietly into the girls' dormitories. He took the white rose out of his pocket and placed it on Hermione's pillow...

Hermione's arrived back at the dormitories, found the rose and smiled.

_Harry..._

_Hmmm... 'Mione, that you? _asked a very groggy voice that had obviously just woken.

_Yeah, I love you, Harry._

_Hmm... love you too, 'Mione, good night..._

_Good night._

And with that, Hermione fell into a deep dreamful sleep...

* * *

Hey! Updated now cuz it wasn'y fair on you guys waiting for so long for only one chapter! Please review... Jenny : ) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, hey, I'm really really sorry sdo please don't kill me. I know this is a bit delayed so here's the next two chapters. Hopefully, this'll make it up to you... Jen : )**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, not mine...**

**Chapter 4**

Harry was sitting at a desk in the library, thinking about Hermione. Due to the huge amount of work they'd received from the teachers, they hid behind huge piles of books and bent double over sheets of parchment scribbling furiously - they rarely spoke or even saw each other, for that matter. That evening, Harry had finished his very last essay. He took hold of his necklace and began to reach for Hermione.

'_Mione, you there?_

_Hmm, yes I'm here, can you wait for a second? I need to finish the last sentence..._

_Ok._

'_Therefore one can draw the conclusion that Muggles were once also wizards and witches but out of lack of practice, they lost their skills.' There, all done._

_Muggle Studies?_

_Yes, so how are you?_

_I'm alright, just a bit exhausted by all this work..._

_Nonsense, it's all going to come to something one day, you know._

_I know, I know but it's just that I don't get to see you much nowadays..._

_Hmm, I suppose there is that..._

_I'm guessing that you're alright then?_

_Yes, I'm ok but I could do with a few hugs and kisses right now._

_Tell me about it._

_How's Ron? Do you know?_

_We haven't spoken much, apart from at Quidditch practice but I think he's ok. He's trying to sell some inventions of Fred's and George's to Dean._

_Uh, can't you do something about that? _Harry laughed out loud.

_No, not really. He's not scared of me like he is of some people..._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Nothing, it's just that you have more of an influence of him. Besides the point, I haven't the heart to push him..._

_Humph._

'_Mione, do you have anything to do now?_

_Not that I can think of. Why?_

_Will you meet me outside the Great Hall in 10 minutes?_

_Yes, why?_

_Oh, just to go for a walk around the Quidditch pitch. It's only 6 o'clock and dinner's not until half past 7..._

_Ok, I'll be there._

True to her word, Hermione met Harry outside the Great Hall. They smiled awkwardly at each other and walked together holding hands. They walked around the pitch and discussed their plans for the Christmas holidays. Trivial matters. To buy time. They were shy of each other after spending weeks apart. Harry took his wand out of his robes, this alarmed Hermione slightly but she was relieved when Harry muttered,

"Accio Firebolt."

Harry's Firebolt appeared in front of him and he got on.

"Coming, 'Mione?"

Hermione was shocked.

"Harry, I haven't ridden a broom since our first year."

"Don't worry, do you trust me?"

"Yes, but..." Hermione looked dubious.

"I won't let you fall, I promise."

At that, Hermione reluctantly got on the broom and Harry flew low and slowly at first to gain her trust. He gradually made his way up higher into the sky and circled around the school. Hermione's eyes were shut tightly.

"Hermione, open your eyes..."

Hermione did so and gasped. The sight was like nothing she had ever seen. Harry smiled.

"See, it's not as bad as you think. Feel better?"

"Flying still isn't one of my favourite things but right now, I think I'd be happy to stay up here with you..."

Harry soared down like an eagle and landed lightly. Hermione held on and her hair caught in his face. He sniffed at the familiar lavender scent on Hermione. He got off the broom and offered his hand to Hermione. She took it and gingerly slid of the broom.

They walked back and they were at the entrance of Hogwarts when Harry stopped her. His eyes were sparkling when he spoke.

"'Mione, I still love you, yeah?"

"I know, Harry, I love you too."

"Do you still wear it?"

"Of course." Hermione pulled out her necklace that indicated that she belonged to Harry, for proof. Harry smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Well, let's go in, 'Mione. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry!" retorted Hermione.

Soon enough, it was only a few days before they broke up for the Christmas holidays. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. The trio sat and talked like the best of friends had always done. Only they spoke more of the hopes and fears in their lives. Knowing that happiness was rare and pain came quickly and suddenly...

That day after they broke up, they visited Hagrid in his hut and gave him an early Christmas present: a large new coat with more pockets than the last one. They sat by the warm fire with Hagrid for a long time and then bid him goodbye. Ron retired to his room early that evening, in hope that the next morning would come more quickly. Harry and Hermione stood a few steps opposite each other and smiled - it was going to be one of those moments...

"Hermione Granger, I solemnly declare my undying love for you on this very night, like I have many other times..."

"Really?"

"Yes." Harry took a step closer.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Anything, including kissing a donkey's backside." Harry took another step closer.

"Harry! That really wasn't necessary, you know!"

"Of course, it was, I needed to prove it, I would do anything in the world to keep you with me..." Harry's face was now inches away from hers.

Meanwhile, Ron was in the boys' dormitories just about to get into bed, when he suddenly remembered that he'd left his essay on werewolves in the common room. He sighed and put his slippers on and walked down the stairs...

Hermione looked up and noticed that they were standing directly under a mistletoe.

"Mistletoe." she whispered.

"Really, all the more reason, then." Harry's eyes never left her face. He tilted his head and moved in the direction of her lips.

Ron was walking down the spiral stairs, when he heard whispering... He glanced to have a look at who it was. He breathed in sharply, it was Harry and Hermione. From the stair case he could see them but they couldn't see him...

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and he, his arms around her waist. The stood there for an age before they broke off. Ron was shocked, Harry ought to have known about his (Ron's) passion for her. He couldn't believe that his best friend, Harry had betrayed him. Ron was in despair. What should he do? Should he confront them? Or should he forget about it? Ron was angry. Why? Why did Harry have to do that to him? Ron climbed silently up the stairs and went to his bed. About 5 minutes later, Harry walked in silently and Ron pretended to sleep. Eventually Ron drifted into a troubled sleep.

For the next few days, Ron avoided the couple. At breakfast, lunch and dinner, Ron sat at the far end of where Harry and Hermione were. During the day, he disappeared and hid in the shadows of the library. One day, Hermione could take no more, she wanted a reason for him avoiding them. Ron had walked through the common room to go to his daily hiding place, when a voice stopped him.

"Ronald Weasley. Care to explain why on earth you are avoiding your so - called two best friends?" asked Hermione serenely as she stepped out of a shadow.

"Um, no reason, just... lots of homework to catch up on."

Hermione raised an eyebrow,

"Since when have you ever hidden in the library to do your homework?" she demanded.

"All right, I give up, Hermione, there's something you should know... I got a crush on you, ok? Since the day I met you in Diagon Alley I've always thought about you... But then, I saw you with Harry, under the mistletoe and I got jealous because Harry beat me to you."

Hermione's expression softened and she was about to say something, when the door burst open and Harry stormed in, in a fit of rage. They both turned to face Harry. His sparkling green eyes were intense and wild. He spoke coldly,

"Ron, you sly cheating moron, you backstabber, filthy lying scumbag, YOU FALUS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU KNEW HOW I FELT! AND YOU HAD THE NERVE TO TELL HER YOU LOVED HER!"

He turned to Hermione, the wildness was gone from his eyes, it was replaced by sadness and frustration. He spoke as softly as he did the day he first declared his love for her.

"Why?"

Without waiting for an answer, he turned and left for the boys' dormitory. He kicked him trunk open violently and took off Yin and threw to the bottom of his trunk.

Hermione tried to reach Harry...

_Harry. Harry, please, are you there?_

There was no answer. Hermione, tried again.

_Harry, please I need to talk to you._

Still no answer.

_Damn you, Ron! Why? Why did you try and take my heart? _Hermione felt her heart being torn apart. She ran into the girls' dormitories and threw herself onto her bed, leaving Ron thinking, _What have I done?_ Tears began to well up in her eyes and she began sobbing uncontrollably.

So what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The pain was too much. Hermione's heart was broken and she blamed Ron for it. Harry resented everything he said, about Ron, to Hermione, everything...Ron didn't understand why Harry was so irrational, why Hermione couldn't accept his love... They wrote letters to each other. They weren't written well at all: they sat by the fires in the boys' dormitories, the girls' dormitories and the library with a pile of screwed up balls of parchment, where they tried unsuccessfully to write down what they wanted to say. They gave up on writing and tried to form another apology but failed...

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, Ron sat at the entrance of Hogwarts, he watched the snow drift slowly to the ground...

"Ron? What are you doing here? Its freezing..."

Ron turned around to find that Lavender was standing behind him in her jeans and jumper. He sat quietly and eventually spoke.

"Thinking... Are you cold?"

"Hence, the fact I'm shivering."

"Here." Ron took of his thick overcloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. As he let his arm drop to his side, his fingers brushed against Lavender's... It was like an electric shock, Ron ignored it and went back to staring at the snow.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh? It's complicated."

"How complicated?"

"Very."

"Well, maybe I can help?"

This was invitation enough for Ron.

"Well, it turns out that Harry and Hermione are goin' out and I'm, well, confused."

"By confused you mean that you fell for her too?"

"Sort of, only I'm not really sure anymore..."

"I see."

"Lav, you ever been in this kinda situation before?"

"Nope, I've never really ever actually gone out with anyone before."

Ron looked at her right in the face and was faintly surprised.

"You've never gone out with anyone before? I mean, someone as pretty as you?"

Lavender blushed furiously. A breeze blew past them and Lavender's blond hair caught in her face, her eyes avoided Ron's face... Ron lifted his hand and gently tucked her hair behind her ear... Before they even realised it, they were love - struck. Their heads joined and the kiss was lingering... Ron's spirits lifted and soared the air. Eventually they broke off, and Lavender spoke with a serious expression on her face.

"Ron, are you three avoiding each other just because of this?"

"Which three and what?"

"You, Hermione and Harry."

"I guess, yeah."

"Ron, you have to go and speak to them, they're probably both heartbroken."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Lav, you're the best, you know that?"

Lavender smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Go."

Ron entered the Gryffindor common room and found Harry and Hermione holding each other's presents, looking shocked. The trio stood in awkward silence, eventually Ron broke it.

"Well, I guess we're all here."

Harry and Hermione murmured in assent.

"I kinda need to talk to both of you, so..." Ron indicated towards the armchairs nearby the fireplace. They sat down and Ron spoke quietly.

"Harry, listen mate, I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to just take your girlfriend away from you."

Harry wasn't listening, his eyes were on Hermione. She was sitting in the armchair, the flickering flames of the fire were reflected in her eyes. She appeared to be serene but Harry could see past that barrier. Her eyes reflected the pain and how she had ripped her heart apart. Harry watched thoughtfully.

_She's even more beautiful than ever... I wish I could hold her safely forever and banish all her nightmares..._

Hermione, on the other hand was resisting the urge to cry and beg Harry to be with her. She tried as hard as possible and turned her attention to Ron.

"Listen mate, I'd have given anything in the world to not..."

_Oh, Harry. Where are you? Please come back to me, I can't live without you..._

"I need to tell you both that, me and Lav are going out."

"What?" Hermione and Harry stared blankly at Ron.

"I said I'm going.."

"Yeah, we heard you, that's great we're really happy for you mate." Harry said.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course we are, Ron" Hermione spoke as a great weight was lifted off her mind.

"Oh that's good, so that means that there's no reason for you not to get back together, then."

"No, I suppose not." answered Harry emptily.

"If you two don't mind, I have some unfinished business to attend to with Lavender." Ron grinned. Hermione and Harry smiled weakly at him. With that, Ron got up and left through the hole behind which the portrait lay.

The couple sat in awed silence - there really was no reason not to get back together, now. But Harry's words were not the ones he wanted to say in his heart.

"So, I guess that's it then?"

"Yes, I suppose so..."

"Well, I'll see you around, maybe."

"Goodbye."

Harry got up and left for the boys' dormitories. He shut the door behind him and swore quietly under his breathe.

_Why? Why couldn't I just say I loved her on the spot? Damn it!_

Hermione sat alone in the common room, her emotions were similar to the ones Harry was feeling.

_That's it. I've got no chances left with him at all. Oh God, please give me one more chance, please..._

Hermione took off her heart - shaped sapphire and stowed it in her pocket. She knew that it was no longer necessary at all...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry stirred uneasily in his sleep. A voice spoke in his head, an unfamiliar voice.

_Harry Potter, don't be a fool, you know you want to be with her - She was made for you._

_Who are you?_

_That's for me to know and you to try a find out._

_That doesn't make sense, I love her but I don't think she can forgive me..._

_You don't know that until you've tried, talk to her, Harry. She's tearing herself apart..._

_But you know I can't be with her. She's not the Bride of the Light..._

_Really? Harry, look deep inside you, remember..._

_... day and night; fire and water; the sun and the moon. You Harry Potter, are the day, the fire and the sun. You have strength to hold you and a will to guide you. Your will shines bright and cowers all those who stand against you. You Hermione Granger, are the night, the water and the moon. Like the water you have the stillness of mind, like the night you can hide yourself from predators and like the moon you are luminous and the light you give is warm and loving. Together day and night is the life of a human, fire and water the earth remains dry, the sun and the moon together diminishes all darkness. The Chosen One and his Friend."_

_Sheng opened his palm and showed two necklaces, one with Yin and the other with Yang. He joined the two pieces together to form a perfect circle. He placed Yin around Harry's neck and Yang around Hermione's neck and joined them together._

_Sheng began to speak,_

"_The necklaces have a certain power within them that you must unlock."_

"_How do we unlock them and what powers do they have?" asked Harry._

_The old man smiled, _

"_All in good time, Harry."_

"_Sheng, who are you really?" questioned Hermione._

"_I am Sheng Xia, the last in the line of the prophets of Xia."_

"_You're really a prophet."_

"_Yes, the paths that lie ahead of the Chosen One and the Bride of the Light are dangerous but not doomed. In these times, the Chosen One and the Bride of the Light must hold each other safely in their hearts. Now I must leave you..."_

_There was a flash of light..._

_Now do you remember, Child of the Light?_

_Child of the Light? The yin and yang and holding each other... That means that Hermione's the Bride of the Light..._

Harry woke up with a start. Was it true? If he was the Child of the Light, Hermione was the Bride of the Light, then?

_I have to tell her..._

Harry jumped out of bed and got dressed. _How could I have been so stupid, all this time? _Harry went to the window sill and selected an everlasting rose from the plant pot.

He went to the girls' dormitories and found no one but Hermione in there, she was sitting by the windowsill watching the snowfall...

"Hermione."

Hermione turned her head and saw Harry standing behind her.

"Harry, is everything alright?"

"No, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About us."

Hermione turned head towards the window again.

"'Mione, do you remember what Sheng said to us?"

"How could I forget..."

"He called you the night, the water and the moon. Its true you are my moon, my water, my night. 'Mione, please, I'm the Child of the Light that means..."

"You're going to love the Bride of the Light? I know, Harry." Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I... I love you, please forgive me..."

Hermione sat silently and continued to watch the snowflakes. Harry walked and knelt in front of Hermione.

He put the red rose on the window sill, took Hermione's hand and placed it on the rose. Hermione looked down into Harry's face, the tears fell down her face. She looked away, not wanting to him to see through her despair.

"Hermione, please..." begged Harry.

Hermione didn't answer... Harry sighed and walked away. Before he left the room, he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry." Harry spoke to his conscience:

_If you're there, you saw what happened. It's over, there's no hope. I haven't got the determination to push her anymore... Just let it go..._

* * *

I know... I know... I've been busy with homework and that other stuff and so I'm really really sorry for not updating earlier. In hope of forgiveness, here's 3 chapters. Thanks to all my reviewers and to those who suggested going back and working at my stories, I will but for now I hope you can just enjoy it. Read and review. Jen : ) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Every student at Hogwarts had returned in time for the New Year's Ball. Many boys had already asked their sweethearts to accompany them to the Ball, Ron was one of them. Lavender had always been a hopeless romantic but Ron failed to realise this.

"Lav, will you go to the New Year's Ball with me?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you asking me to with you?"

"Well, that's obvious isn't it? You're my girlfriend, at least I hope so. And besides..."

"Yes?" Lavender looked eagerly at Ron.

"It would be kinda embarrassing for me, as a guy to be the only one there without a date."

Lavender sighed disappointedly. Ron had never been very good at noticing things.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Has it ever occurred to you to be even a little romantic?"

"What's the point? It's not necessary, especially when you already know that I love you."

"Yes, well, sometimes it makes us females feel a little better if you do try..."

"Women, why can't they be simple folk like us guys?"

"Because that's the way of life."

"Humph."

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione hadn't planned to go but Ron and Lavender managed eventually, after a great deal of persuasion, to go.

"Ron, mate listen, I'm not going, there's o reason to go, I haven't got a date."

"So? You can sit with all the other dateless guys and watch me and the others make a fool of ourselves dancing."

Harry smiled.

"Alright, alright. I'll go along just for a laugh."

"Great. We're all going in Muggle clothes by the way. Last time at the Yule Ball, everyone felt really weird in robes..."

"I'll find something."

And so the New Year's Ball finally came and romance was in the air. The Great Hall was moved around for the occasion. Tables were lined up at the sides of the Hall and there were two entrances at different ends of the Great Hall followed by a long flight of stairs. The entrance on the left was for girls and the other was for boys.

Harry walked down the steps and walked towards the chairs when he stopped. Hermione was walking down the steps, she looked like a princess from a fairytale. She was wearing a long dress that flowed to the floor. It was a strapless baby blue with a butterfly tail... A few boys walked up in her direction and met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, well, hey there, gorgeous. I'm Jesse. Would you like to dance with me?"

Hermione blushed. Harry turned around, no longer interested, he found Malfoy standing there.

"Haven't found a date yet, Potter? I wouldn't be surprised, you're not exactly good - looking."

"Shut it, Malfoy, not tonight."

"My, my, aren't we touchy. Oh I see. You've fallen for that Mudblood Granger, haven't you. Oh well, I guess, someone beat you to her..." Malfoy continued to sneer.

Harry, not wanting to defend himself, walked away.

"What's the matter, Potter? Not feeling too brave are we?"

Harry could take no more, he turned and lunged at him but Ron quickly blocked him and held him. He spoke quietly.

"Harry, mate, let it go."

Harry growled and straightened himself.

Jesse continuously asked Hermione for a dance, but she repeatedly declined. Her attention was fixed on finding Harry again. She had caught him staring at her and was about to go and talk to him before she was rudely interrupted by Jesse. Eventually, Jesse gave up and turned to his friends:

"She's a tough one to get hold of, let's go find someone else."

_Where did he go? He looks so handsome tonight. _Harry was wearing a black tux. The top button of his shirt was left undone. _I need to talk to him._

Hermione stopped walking, someone had caught holding of her wrist. Thinking it was Jesse again, she spun round in annoyance and spoke.

"Look I already told..."

She found Harry looking at her:

"Oh, sorry Harry, I thought that you were someone else."

"So I guessed."

"How are you?"

"I'm ok, listen, do you want to dance?"

"Um, yeah sure."

Harry and Hermione walked onto the dance floor and began to dance to a slow song. Hermione's half forgotten lavender scent flood through Harry.

_You comin off innocent actin all nervous and _

_Girl I can tell that you been here before _

_By the way that you block you ears and the way that you bite your lip _

_Girl you a trip _

_And I know that your lovin when hittin it feels like forever when we're doin it ooh ooh aah aah _

_Damn i like it and it dont really matter when we're doin it girl dont front just come with it ooh _

_Ooh aah aah damn and girl there aint _

"Listen, Harry, I'm sorry about..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

Hermione bit her lip. How could Harry say that? Its like they were never together. They were silent.

_When we be freakin it babe aint nothin wrong _

_If you be into it babe _

_Aint nothin wrong _

_Scream if u gotta boo aint nobody mad at u babe aint nothin wrong aint nothin _

_Wrong When we be hittin it babe aint nothin wrong if you be diggin it babe aint nothin wrong _

_Scream if u gotta boo aint nobody mad at u babe aint nothin wrong aint nothin wrong It's ok to be into me if you wanna experiment baby im down go where you wanna go ima lay you _

_Down right tonite from 0 to 69 on your mark get ready set go_

_And I know that your lovin when hittin it feels like forever when we're doin it ooh ooh aah aah _

_Damn i like it and it dont really matter when we're doin it girl dont front just come with it ooh _

_Ooh aah aah damn and girl there aint nothin wrong_

"'Mione, what I meant was I don't care if you don't want to get back together."

That hurt, Harry was digging himself a hole, without realising. Hermione resisted the urge just to run out the Hall.

_When we be freakin it babe aint nothin wrong If you be into it babe _

_Aint nothin wrong _

_Scream if u gotta boo aint nobody mad at u babe aint nothin wrong aint nothin _

_Wrong _

_When we be hittin it babe aint nothin wrong if you be diggin it babe aint nothin wrong _

_Scream if u gotta boo aint nobody mad at u babe aint nothin wrong aint nothin wrong _

"You see, I'll always love you. I never want to let you go..."

"Harry, you have no idea how good it is to hear you say that after all this time. I love you too."

They had stopped dancing and were gazing into each other's eyes adoringly...

_Cuz there aint nothin wrong with the way you freakin me there aint nothin wrong be the way you _

_Wanna be there aint nothin wrong dont think about it i said there aint nothin there aint nothin _

_There aint nothin wrong cuz there aint nothin wrong with the way we get it on there aint nothin _

_Wrong go ahead and tell your mom there aint nothin wrong dont think about it i said there aint _

_Nothin there aint nothin aint nothin wrong_

Their heads tilted to one side and they kissed. The kiss lingered on, they drank in each other's long forgotten kiss...

_When we be freakin it babe aint nothin wrong _

_If you be into it babe Aint nothin wrong _

_Scream if u gotta boo aint nobody mad at u babe aint nothin wrong aint nothin _

_Wrong _

_When we be hittin it babe aint nothin wrong if you be diggin it babe aint nothin wrong _

_Scream if u gotta boo aint nobody mad at u babe aint nothin wrong aint nothin wrong There aint nothin wrong _

_there aint nothin wrong _

_there aint nothin wrong i said there aint nothin _

_There aint nothin cuz there aint nothin wrong_

The whole procession came to a standstill.. Everyone was watching Harry and Hermione intensely. Dumbledore beamed at the two, he was happy for the. Hagrid, as always, wailed like a roll of thunder and blew hard into a large spotted handkerchief. Professor McGonagall sniffed and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. Everyone, but Snape and Malfoy were happy for the couple. Malfoy spoke loudly:

"Get a room, for God's sake!"

Fortunately, Ron came up to him and whispered.

"_Silencio. _There that should keep you quiet, oh and another thing..."

Ron connected his fist with Malfoy's nose and walked away smartly. Malfoy, unable to speak, bore his pain and ran out of the Great Hall...

Hermione and Harry broke off after several minutes... The whole crowd cheered and the boys congratulated Harry:

"Harry, mate, I think you just got the world record for the longest snog ever..."

The couple grinned impishly at each other and everyone began to dance to the next song.

"'Mione, I guess you can wear this again..." Harry held the heart - shaped sapphire necklace for Hermione to see.

"Where did you..." Hermione suddenly realised and turned around for Harry to put it on. Harry drew her in into a tight hug and kissed her lightly on the cheek...


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

The new term came, Harry's and Hermione's relationship was holding stronger than ever:

_Have a good day today..._

_You too, Harry._

_Love you!_

_I love you more..._

_Yeah, whatever, you just feel sorry for me so you stayed..._

_Harry, be careful, you might just lose the love of your life._

_I was JOKING!_

_Me too._

_Gotta go, otherwise Snape's gonna give me detention for the rest of my life._

_Bye..._

They no longer spent time with each other, they were busy with their NEWT exams. Harry didn't see why he even bothered but Hermione insisted and Harry would have done anything in the world for her. Besides the point, they had other means of contact.

Soon came the time when they were doing their exams and they were too busy to even think about each other. The week, finally came to an end and the happy couple by the lake and talked. Ron and Lavender sat at the other end of the lake and they waved... The couple (Harry and Hermione) sat quietly staring serenely into the lake, knowing that things just couldn't be better.

Whew! All done. I will revise it... I promise. And for promotional reasons, please check out my other story: First Impressions aren't always that good. I hope you guys loved it, I'll be back! Luv Jen : )

PS. Thanx to all my reviewers.

PPS. Please check out that other story.

PPPS. BYE BYE!


End file.
